


NOVEMBER 20, 2014; 3:12 PM

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Drifting Toward Harmony [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Depression, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, References to Depression, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: When Bruce's depression weighs down on him, Tony checks on him after school.See the notes at the end for context!





	NOVEMBER 20, 2014; 3:12 PM

When Tony got to Bruce’s house, he fumbled with his copy of the house key. He was poised, in complete control of his movement; except on days like this, when he's weighed down with stacks of paper and worries over Bruce, his grip always slipped. Normally, he kept everything orderly- the papers, the textbooks, the notes all bound together by the sheer force of his rigid anxiety- but the compulsion to check in had been pounding in his head too insistently to ignore and he dropped it all haphazardly into his passenger seat, racing off the minute he got outside.    
His backpack weighed down on his shoulders as he tried not to think about what Bruce had done- or rather hadn’t- while Tony was at school. He ducked inside.    
“I’m home” he called out, ensuring that Bruce wouldn't think he was someone else. Consistency was key.    
He staggered down the stairs, his backpack digging into his shoulders. Knocking on the door, which creaked open as always, Tony steeled himself for becoming a motivating factor.    
The lump on the bed didn't move until Tony flicked on the lights. Bruce glared without any real heat in his eyes while Tony placed the pile of homework on Bruce’s already overflowing desk, settling his backpack on the floor next to it. He then flipped around Bruce’s chair and leaned forward on the back of it. “As comfy as that looks, I don’t think hardened Ramen noodles are a viable food source,” he chided, an echo of his usual bite, indicating the bowl that hadn't been there this morning. He swallowed his joy. Making a big deal out of self-preservation had an inverse relationship with those behaviors continuing. The jury was still out on the why. Instead, he forced himself to deflate and reached over to pull the covers off of his boyfriend, but Bruce swatted his hand away, grumbling.    
"Very weak, sir," Tony drawled, flopping down onto the bed next to him. The shorter teen burrowed his head into Tony's side, wrapping his arms around Tony's middle.    
"Miss you," Bruce slurred into his battered sweatshirt.    
Tony beamed.    
"Missed you too," he whispered. "Come on, I'm hungry."    
Bruce struggled to untangle himself from his blankets before tumbling to the concrete floor in a spectacular trip.    
"Ow," he said dryly, blinking at the artificial light.    
Tony bit his lip to keep from smiling too much but guided Bruce upstairs to the kitchen. "Take it easy, big guy," he advised. "Otherwise you obviously won't be coming with me tomorrow."   
He cursed himself for his lapse of censorship, but Bruce smiled cheekily at the teasing, a ghost of happiness glancing across his cheeks. "Obviously."

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Bruce and Tony are both juniors. Bruce is 16 and Tony is 15. They are dating. Bruce lives in the middle of nowhere and his dad is at work, so Tony risks coming over after school no matter what.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
